


Encontrando un Hogar

by Akrawitchy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrawitchy/pseuds/Akrawitchy
Summary: Algunas veces podemos encontrar consuelo en los brazos de personas que jamás imaginamos. Ese es el caso de Murasakibara.





	Encontrando un Hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribí en la vida, ya se que la serie ya lleva tiempo y no esta en auge pero espero que quienes lo siguen lo disfruten.

Hay distintos tipos de lluvia, la de hoy empezó a caer con gotas pesadas y grotescas sobre el rostro de Murasakibara, era irónico porque de esa manera se sentía su corazón debido a su reciente ruptura en la relación con Himuro Tatsuya; su fiel compañero en Yosen, su separación tenía más que ver con el hecho de seguir su propio camino, aun si la opinión general era que Murasakibara era lento, en realidad tenía pleno entendimiento de casi todas las situaciones a su alrededor pero solo reaccionaba a aquellas que eran importantes para él, y Himuro era muy importante comprendía y agradecía los cuidados recibidos por su Himuro y por eso no había protestado le dio paso libre sin objeción y no dejaría ver en su comportamiento que realmente no deseaba que se marchara ; pero tenía esa sensación en el pecho, una de vacío, de no estar completo; sin embargo él no estaba enamorado pero estar al lado de su compañero de equipo era sencillo, pues Himuro lo cuidaba y velaba por su bienestar.  
Tal vez el apego era tóxico , pero desde que Murasakibara era niño al ser alto para su edad, las muestras de afecto eran escasas y cada vez más esporádicas , lo confundían con alguien mayor y cuando jugaba con otros niños los lastimaba sin que fuese su intención , por supuesto todos lo culpaban y lo acusaron de abusivo, bestia y bully. Su mente se remontaba a esos dolorosos recuerdos mientras miraba sus reflejo en los charcos de agua que se formaban a causa de la lluvia que se había tupido y ahora era un aguacero torrencial, al percatarse que la lluvia ya no mojaba su rostro levanto la mirada.  
Teppei Kiyoshi recién salía del hospital, le dieron de alta por su lesión de rodilla estaba deseoso de darle las noticias a los miembros del equipo: así que decidió pasar por algunos dulces para llevar a sus compañeros que tantas muestras de afecto tuvieran para con él durante su estadía en el hospital, los sorprendería al terminar el entrenamiento y celebrar las buenas noticias.   
La lluvia no era impedimento, sino un cambio refrescante después de todos esos días internados, al salir del minimarket diviso al último hombre que esperaría encontrarse, un rival con el que se había enfrentado con anterioridad y se había hecho la firme promesa de derrotar, si alguna vez tenían oportunidad de revancha.  
Atsuchi lo encontró sentado en una hamaca en el parque, con dificultad cabía en el columpio y francamente la estructura parecía apunto de ceder en cualquier momento. Le llamo la atención como estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, parecía tener su mente en un lugar muy distante  
Teppei se conmovió y decidió echarle un vistazo al tipo, sólo le tomaría un segundo, tal vez podría animarlo un poco o al menos resguardarlo bajo su paraguas, se acercó por detrás del gigante y cuando Murasakibara levantó su vista hacia él, le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas y un dulce en su mano.  
Murasakibara no podía creer que este tipo le estuviera ofreciendo cobijo en ese momento donde más lo anhelaba y además con sus dulces favoritos, eso ya representaba una mejora en su día, hoy este tipo que en su momento le pareció una molestia era refrescante.  
Kiyoshi siendo el buen samaritano que era se sentía incapaz de abandonarlo ahí bajo la lluvia, así que le ofreció reguardo en su casa mientras la lluvia amainaba. Murasakibara vió una buena oportunidad, de camino a casa tan siquiera abrió la boca, acaso el de pelo castaño era incapaz de callarse? No paraba de hablar sobre el clima, el básquet, incluso sobre un gato callejero, el riesgo de resfrió al estar mojados, etc.  
Al llegar a casa le explico que estaban solos en casa y mientras preparaba la tina para el baño caliente, fue cuando el infierno se desató, Murasakibara se sentía desolado y caprichoso y había tomado el giro de eventos como una señal, el pobre Teppei inocente nunca lo vio venir pues se encontraba de espaldas buscando una toalla para su invitado, pero con las prendas húmedas se translucía su fibrosa espalda de amplios hombros y se perdía en su culo, dejando poco a la imaginación, Atsuchi no deseaba contenerse, ese cuerpo era tentador por donde lo mirase así que se acercó y lo acorraló, podía percibir en su mirada la confusión y la vergüenza, lo que solo alentó al de cabellos lavanda, quien lo besó con frenesí, Teppei no se resistió pero se notaba que no sabía tampoco cómo reaccionar,( esto disparó algo en Murasakibara, al fin de cuentas a que hombre no le halaga la idea de ser el primero en algo) metió su lengua y la inexperta del castaño reacciono torpemente tratando de corresponderle. Murasakibara trazó una línea de besos por su cuello, con lametones y chupetazos , la ropa pesaba por la humedad y pronto se convirtió en un impedimento, metió la mano en las profundidades del pantalón de Teppei buscando su miembro para darle placer; el aludido estaba avergonzado, no sabía muy bien que sucedía pero se sentía totalmente arrasado por las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo, estaba decidido dejaría a Murasakibara llegar tan lejos como el deseará, no lo frenaría y si esos besos eran sólo el preludio, francamente lo que venía prometía ser muy bueno, pero estaba asustado, todo era nuevo y abrumador y parecía que mientras menos resistencia ponía el pelilila más salvaje y ansioso se tornaba, Teppei quería preguntar si dolía pues era lo que él había escuchado pero no encontró un momento oportuno, pues Murasakibara lo penetró sin prepararlo , fue un arrebato feroz y mientras Murasakibara deslizaba su pene en el interior de Teppei, lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por su rostro, su miembro era enorme y en su interior se sentía desgarrador, podía escuchar el jadeo del gigante en su oído pero el dolor empezó a modificarse, el Titán a su espalda no se movía sólo lamía su espalda con vehemencia y empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Teppei que no había notado que tenía una erección tremenda, sensaciones nuevas despertaban y el dolor remitió y comenzó a sentir un deseo de moverse, su pareja dio un jadeo muy fuerte al sentir que Teppei se había empalado a sí mismo aún más profundo, Atsuchi sentía a Kiyoshi tan estrecho que sin dudarlo era este su primer encuentro sexual, su miembro en el interior del mayor era suculenta, empujó con firmeza pero dulzura, de la boca de Teppei emitían los más deliciosos gemidos que escuchara en su vida, empezó ese ritmo frenético que se apoderaba de él y arremetió una y otra vez, sobre el culo de Teppei, en algún punto se percató que ya no era de placer sino dolor, sabía que el tipo no la estaba pasando bien, pero se sentía tan delicioso, no se podía detener , aun así nunca le pidió detenerse, tampoco estaba seguro si podía detener el curso que estaban tomando las cosas, Murasakibara entró y salió de las entrañas de Teppei cada vez más rápido y fuerte hasta llegar al clímax y cuando el éxtasis pudo más que él su semilla se liberó en los adentros de un lloroso Teppei, quien permanecía inmóvil paralizado por el dolor de un millón de agujas en su trasero, sudaba y jadeaba, sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas; un nuevo uke que nacía y era víctima de los deseos de un seme; se sentía abusado pero aún más tremendamente avergonzado porque se había corrido abundantemente, estaba mortificado pero en algún momento la línea del dolor y placer se había difuminado; pero ahora despertaba de esa bruma de placer y se sintió sensible (acaba de ser desflorado) incómodo y abusado, el Titán de Yosen lo cargó hasta la tina ya preparada y lo deslizó suavemente en el agua , le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó más confuso que nunca, al retirarse sin decir una palabra. Teppei trataba de entender lo que acababa de suceder, medito en la tina hasta que el agua se enfrió, sus piernas no le respondían y no sabía si su ano quedaría de este tamaño para siempre; sin embargo sus dudas más grandes era respecto a Murasakibara, le había gustado su encuentro sexual? Era dulce como el beso en la frente o salvaje como el que arremetió contra el con violencia? Era normal sentirse vacío como él se sentía después de la intimidad? Lo que sabía era que tenía un padecer inocuo por algo que ya no estaba allí, que quería del gigante: una disculpa? Compasión? Es que ese hombre se marchó sin decir nada, no podía interpretar sus intenciones, todo era inútil. Tomo la determinación de tratar de seguir adelante, no suplicaría una explicación y no dejaría que nadie viera lo roto que se encontraba en su interior, lo único que no le permitía olvidar era tener el culo hecho una miseria, pero esperaba que el tiempo le ayudara a cerrar sus heridas. Los días transcurrieron y fragmentos de esa tarde regresaban para acechar la mente de Teppei y como la vida a menudo es injusta, su partido retorno sería en contra de Yosen, de cuando en cuando su mente divagaba y pensaba en aquel breve encuentro, por lo que tomaba esa energía para entrenar con fuerzas renovadas.   
Por su parte Murasakibara estaba constantemente malhumorado, su cuerpo y mente estaban en constante tensión, como la cuerda de un arco, se encontraba genuinamente arrepentido por la forma brutal en que había tomado la virginidad de Kiyoshi, pero es que Teppei era diferente, el tipo era el único que tal vez pudiera encontrarse con él y no romperse, pero estaba consciente de que su comportamiento como una bestia hacia una persona que le había mostrado calidez y generosidad era espantosa, finalmente se había comportado como un monstruo a la altura de su reputación y lo más difícil era no saber, si al encontrárselo vería en su rostro reproche u odio, lo único que no iba a encontrar era aceptación, por eso no lo había buscado en todo este tiempo, la incertidumbre le daba más esperanza que el hecho de saber la verdad, que era un bruto y destruía todo a su paso.  
Finalmente llego el día del partido, ambos miembros del equipo estrecharon manos; a Murasakibara la actitud habitual y relajada de Teppei y su discurso sobre esforzarse y dar lo mejor de sí, lo puso de pésimo humor estaba tan optimista, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, este golpe a su orgullo removió la bestia dentro de él, se ató una coleta y comenzó a jugar. Conforme el partido avanzó su frustración aumento, sus compañeros estaban acostumbrados a verlo jugar en le defensiva y con un mínimo de esfuerzo y verlo arremeter los asustó incluso a ellos, pero al no estar coordinados su juego se volvió errático y descoordinado. La actitud de indiferencia del pelo castaño alimentaba su ira y cuando Teppei trató de marcarlo sabiendo que no lo igualaba ni en fuerza ni estatura, lo puso al borde, si este tipo luchaba así en la cancha porque no lo había buscado, no había importado acaso lo que tuvieron? Le dio un empujón y Teppei cayó al suelo y al voltearse le dio un codazo accidentalmente, era una falta.   
Los miembros del equipo se arremolinaban ante el castaño lo que le provocó una punzada de algo que sólo podían ser celos, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando el capitán de su equipo lo envió a la banca. Su falta de concentración era un lujo que su equipo no se podía admitir. Que se jodan¡ con la adrenalina al máximo corriendo por sus venas se dirigió directo al camerino , cuando escucho uno pasos tras él pensó que alguien venía a darle un sermón de su pésimo desempeño pero ante él se encontraba Teppei, que de una manera casual le dijo: - Hola!  
\- Vine por unas compresas para mi rodilla, el equipo no quiere que me exceda en mi primer día- con su voz cordial y desenfadada, Murasakibara tenía el rostro contorsionado de la ira, se preguntaba: - ¿Es esto real? Nadie puede ser tan ingenuo- Murasakibara se queda petrificado ahí en el banquillo, cuando entre los dos se hizo un silencio incómodo Teppei piensa que lo más sensato es huir, trata de abrir la boca para inventar una excusa pero es en ese momento parece que su rival va a hablar; Murasakibara solo articulo dos simples palabras: -Lo siento!-  
-No quise herirte, me gustas mucho y estos días no he podido sacarte de mi mente, lamento que para ti no sea así, no volverá a ocurrir- lo dijo con el lenguaje corporal de un perrito apaleado (tal vez uno de una raza muy grande) la declaración tan directa y honesta tomo a Kiyoshi desprevenido, sonrojándolo de pies a cabeza; resquebrajando su máscara de casual y amable, todos los reproches que mentalmente había repasando durante los días anteriores quedaron en un rincón de su mente y recalcando las últimas palabras “no volverá a ocurrir” inesperadamente esto le dolió, ansiaba ese encuentro, seguir negándolo era engañarse, deseaba someterse, estaba exhausto de ser siempre el que cuidara de los demás y deseo que el gigante lo sostuviera como aquel día en la tina. Sin embargo las palabras no salen de su boca; decide actuar, después de todo una acción vale más que mil palabras.   
Sus rostros están tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocan, Teppei suelta la coleta de Murasakibara y una cascada de cabello lavanda se libera, le susurra al oído – Yo deseo continuar donde quedamos- Atsuchi se deja envolver por el timbre de voz, él también ha soñado con ese momento una eternidad, pero no quiere lastimarlo y contiene las ganas de tocarlo con sus manos. Teppei se sienta a horcajadas en las piernas de Murasakibara que luce justo como lo encontró aquel día de lluvia –vamos no seas tímido- una risita traviesa –no me voy a romper- Murasakibara está genuinamente asombrado, no esperaba una respuesta y menos ese lado descarado y atrevido de su rival. El beso llego lento y placentero por parte de ambos, tierno al principio y con un brillo especial en los ojos de los amantes, luego la temperatura sube entre besos y caricias, el gigante ya no puede contener su hambre por Teppei , lo toma en sus fuertes brazos y lo arre cuesta sobre el banquillo, ambos sometidos al placer se vuelven uno entre jadeos y sudor.   
Teppei besándolo con intensidad necesitando esos besos más que el aire, sus lenguas jugueteando , el castaño pasando sus manos por la espalda y sacándole la camisa a su compañero, descubriendo un pecho deliciosamente marcado y más amplio que el suyo mismo.  
Atsuchi está cada vez más salvaje, pero ésta vez está dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien, baja la pantaloneta de Teppei toma sus dedos índice y corazón y los mete entre su boca para llenarlos de saliva, ya húmedos los toma y los introduce en su cavidad, éste suelta la respiración que estaba conteniendo, el interior de Kiyoshi es apretado y cálido, justo como el gigante lo recordaba, su cara presa del placer es adorable y Murasakibara sabe que lo está haciendo bien porque el castaño deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás , Atsuchi con su otra mano empieza a masturbarlo y Teppei comienza a morder su labio en una cara contorsionada por el deseo, está apunto de correrse y levanta su cabeza para encontrarse en un beso insaciable, rasgando la carne de los labios de Murasakibara con la llegada del orgasmo. Cuando Teppei cree que no puede más; el titán de Yosen introduce su miembro de una manera lenta y sutil, kiyoshi clava las uñas en la espalda de aquel gigante pero debido al placer, siente que va a ser partido en dos pero la voz de barítono de Atsuchi en su oído diciéndole lo mucho que lo desea, que se relaje, es como estar roto y ser vuelto a ensamblar. Murasakibara estaba totalmente deleitado con el espectáculo, comenzó a moverse en un ritmo continuo y decadente, su cuerpo exudando esa pasión , liberando jadeos y gemidos constantes, casi era una pena cambiar de posición tomo a Teppei sujetándolo por las nalgas dejando sus piernas suspendidas en el aire ambos altos y fornidos eran una escena de ensueño, Atsuchi toma los muslos del contrario y los enlaza alrededor de su propia cintura, por lo que su pene que enfundado en toda su envergadura, para distraerlo del dolor reparte besos por su cuello, marcándolo como suyo con mordidas y chupetazos, al escucharlo gemir sin pudor va acelerándose poco a poco, sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía Murasakibara atravesaba el esfínter de Teppei como una flecha, gotas de sudor forman surcos en su clavícula. Murasakibara toma el miembro de Teppei y empieza a masturbarlo en la punta que va tornarse un poco rojiza evitando así que llegue al clímax por segunda vez. Lo toma y lo voltea poniendo su rostro contra la banqueta, curvando su espalda de forma poco natural y dejándolo rendido a su merced, lo toma por el cabello, Teppei solo puede apretar los dientes mientras tiembla en anticipación por ser penetrado una vez más y cuando el momento llega se retuerce de gusto, la mano del titán lo toma por la garganta con la fuerza de un oso, dando cada vez estocadas más y más profundas, a Teppei estas restricciones le fascinan(recién lo descubre) cuando lo sintió llegar, Un orgasmo que lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que dejo sus pulmones sin aire su visión borrosa, en un movimiento involuntario de su culo, la semilla forma un charco espeso que corre por sus piernas, el goce alcanzando su libertad, se habían corrido al mismo tiempo , ambos casi sin aliento, con espasmos aun recorriendo su cuerpo, poco a poco se reincorporan, a pesar del desastre a su alrededor Teppei no se siente avergonzado, parece que pertenecer a los brazos del gigante es algo natural, Murasakibara bosteza y parece un niño con sueño. Después de todo acaban de realizar un gran esfuerzo físico y se sienta al lado del gigante que recuesta su cuerpo en el suelo y apoya su cabeza en su regazo, Teppei acaricia su cabello de una manera delicada, teme romper ese ambiente íntimo que se ha cernido sobre ellos, pero cuando Atsuchi le dice: -Gracias! Por perdonarme, prometo que nunca más te haré daño- esas palabras son como un bálsamo aplicado directamente en su corazón, ahora está segura de estar anclado a este hombre de por vida y que vivirán juntos incontables días de pasión y entrega mutua.

**Author's Note:**

> Ningún personaje me pertenece son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.


End file.
